


Never Enough

by AnnieShields



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ubbe (Vikings), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Children, Daddy Ubbe, Domestic Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lectures, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega OFC, Pregnancy, Romance, Ubbe's children, Ubbessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieShields/pseuds/AnnieShields
Summary: Alpha!Ubbe and Omega!Ylla (OFC) are living their blissful lives with their three little pups, but with their mating period coming up Ylla wonders if she wants more children so soon. Ubbe makes sure to let her know about his opinion.Well... I recently discovered the a/b/o AU through Vikings fanfics aaand, yeah, I decided I very much like the combo, but I haven't seen much of them featuring domestic, fluffy, established relationships, so I decided to write one. The first part is fluff and the second part will be the smutty goodness we all love this AU for.





	1. Never Enough

“Gunnarr!” I called out for my eldest son. “Come help me with dinner!”

“Ask a thrall” he growled back annoyed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. Ragna cried out for me in the crib so I started to rock her cot with my feet as I was picking the tenderly baked chicken off the bone.

“Bring Aelif with you” I called out in a hurry.

“Modiiir” Gunn whined in frustration. “He’s covered in mud.”

“I won’t ask again” I yelled picking up my daughter, uncovering my breast for her to suck on and finally go silent. I could feel her diaper was damp resting on my forearm as I portioned the meat with my other hand for the boys.

The smell of the meal soon got overpowered with the unmistakable smell of firewood, moss, and seawater sneaking a smile on my lips despite my struggles.

“Gunnarr!” I yelled again, involuntarily softer this time as I watched him enter the house with a bow in hand and a few dead hares hanging on his belt. It sent a familiar warmness through my body as he shot me a grin when our eyes met, his glancing away for a moment to our nursing daughter. He pursed his lips tutting at me rebukingly as he stepped closer.

“Hello, my loves” he crooned, his arms going around my waist pulling the both of us into his wide chest and as my nose found the spot behind his ear where his familiar scent was strongest I felt my muscles relax. He moaned gently into my hair kissing my temple.

“Hello, Fadir” I whispered kissing the side of his neck tasting the saltiness of his sweat.

“Modiiir” came a shriek from the meadow behind the house shaking the both of us out of our trance and Ragna popped off my nipple to start whimpering. Ubbe stepped around us going to investigate as I managed to calm our baby girl by giving her my nipple back.

“Stop wrestling, you little heathens before Loki gets you!” he called out, his heavy boots thumping before the screaming and growling ceased outside. Aelif yelped at something before his father spoke again. “How many times does your mother have to beg you to come and help her, huh?” I heard his disappointed voice come closer. He was rarely angry, but seeing him disappointed in them always had an immediate effect and he knew it. “She is busy trying to feed you and tend to your sister and you can’t even come when she calls? You should be taking care of her like I asked you to. Did I not ask you, Gunnarr?” he questioned as he led the boy by his arm into the house with the younger lifted against his hip, caked in mud to his knees. “Go clean up and lay the table quick,” he asked a bit softer looking me in the eye almost apologetically. I moved to take him over, but he pulled away as Gunn ran off. “I get Lif changed, you just sit, I can smell the pups had drained you, elskan” he smiled and kissed my forehead.

“Nothing I am not used to” I chuckled as I finally put Ragna back to her cot filled with the soft furs of hares her father had skinned last winter for her brother. She was sleeping serenity now, not even bothered by being lifted along with the cot as I moved her to our bedroom to shelter her from the sounds of dinner.

Our thralls were skinning my husband’s prey outside, and I returned to the hearth to check the oats and roasted leeks I have prepared to complete the chicken as a meal. Gunn strolled out of their shared bedroom and got to laying the table without a word, peering at me from time to time, his face flushed with shame.

I put the food on the table and pulled him into a hug when we were both finished. I ruffled his blonde hair and kissed the top of his head waiting patiently for him to wrap his arms around my waist and groan into my stomach.

“I am sorry, Modir” he grumbled, and I smiled. He was getting so big, only five but so defiant, like he already knew better than me, but at the end of the day he was my pup and we always made up.

“It is fine, my love” I kissed his cheek, and he clung to me returning the gesture relieved that I forgave him. Like I had the option not to. “Go ahead, sit down while your father brings out your brother.”

The dinner was spent with Ubbe holding a speech once again of the importance of our boys taking care of their siblings and mother.

“Your mother had carried both of you in her belly as she did with Ragna. You were small tiny babies like she is now and so I stayed with her to protect all of you like a decent alpha has to, guarding his pups and ‘mega” he explained mostly to Gunn while I was trying to feed Lif some mashed vegetables. “But soon… you will be grown and you will get your rings and I will have to go raiding again with your uncles...”

“Bjö” Aelif cooed, his eyes lighting up in remembering Björn so vividly.

“Yes, little wolf, with Uncle Björn,” Ubbe grinned glancing at me for a second, a proud warmth in his soft blue eyes. “and Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar. And when I’m gone, you will have to protect your Modir, Ragna and other baby siblings in my place and help them, teach them to the things we are teaching you now.”

“I do not want more siblings” Gunn grumbled, clearly drawing his own conclusion of his father’s words. Ubbe’s face darkened with hurt as his eyes flickered to mine anxiously and I gave him a small smile.

“That is not the point, son,” he said plainly and before he could elaborate, I cut in.

“Are you sure, my love?” I looked at our eldest. “You told me just yesterday that you wish Ragna was a little boy, so you could train together like Fadir, Uncle Sigurd, Ivar and Hvitserk did once when she grows up…” Ubbe’s eye shot me a cheerful look, a mischievous glint shining in it, taking my words as a clue that I was ready for another pup. I could feel his scent changing in the air, the alpha in him stirring up, the thick musky scent making me shut my eyes for a quick second before I could concentrate again on our sons. “Did you change your mind?”

“Afraid they might best you?” Ubbe whispered, his blue eyes flaring teasingly. “I was…” he added quickly. Gunn peered at me then his father, thinking.

“They won’t best me,” he said with spite, almost reminding me to Ivar. “Ever.”

“Well then, you take the challenge?” my husband spoke knowing exactly how our son thought. “Come as many siblings as the Gods bid you?” I felt the omega in me perk up, his voice making the hairs stand on the nape of my neck.

“I’ll protect them for I am strongest.”

“Of course you are, pup. For now…” Ubbe messed up his hair from which a smaller wrestling match escalated. I had to lift up Lif and take a few steps back from the table as they fought, making both of us laugh when Ubbe managed to knock the food I was just feeding to our younger son on himself. He swore under his beard at first, but as we all giggled, he couldn’t help but join in, his voice caressing my soul, his eyes warming my heart as Lif curled to my shoulder sleepily and Gunnarr tried to hide behind my hips taunting his father to come chase him to bed.

When the boys were finally at rest and Ragna got fed and fell back to sleep obediently, I found myself watching her as I thought. She was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, her chubby little cheeks lifting as she huffed in her dreams, little hands grabbing thin air, legs moving under her knitted blankets slightly. She was as cute as her brothers were, if not more and I couldn’t help feeling the longing of my omega side. I loved our family, our three little pups, but somehow it didn’t seem enough. I tried to blame my heat that was coming up for even thinking it and Ubbe was relentless when it came to the subject so it was hard to think through clearly if I really wanted another baby so soon, if I should let Ubbe put another pup in me.

“Smile” his thick voice came as his arms wrapped around my waist like he was conjured by my mere thoughts. I complied without thinking. “Or is something worrying you, elskan?” he tutted gently.

“Just your scent” I murmured turning around in his embrace, arms going around his neck, fingers fidgeting with his bound braids as I slid the bridge of my nose along his strong, bearded jawline to nudge against his scent gland at the base of it. He all but purred, his hands kneading my widened hips firmly.

“I cannot help it” he rasped almost painfully. “You just smell sooo good with your heat around the corner and I can just feel my rut coming on to meet it. Perfectly synced as the Gods intended…” he breathed me in deep. “... ready to put some more pups in your soft, warm belly” he pulled me close, hands sliding up my sides, his body heat engulfing me with that perfect scent of his, that put my mind to ease and melted my muscles to a warm liquid. “It just turns me on thinking about it, hm, elskan?” he nipped at my sensitive neck that I offered submissively, unconsciously to him, the sharpness of his teeth smoothed over by a broad, hot lick of his tongue making my knees weak and my intended reply come out in an undignified mewl. “Tell me you want it too, have another little girl or boy running around your skirts, hanging on your breast, I just want to keep you filled and heavy with my pups for the rest of our days.” his hips started to lull into mine, making us rock back and forth against each other, his hardness rubbing against my empty stomach, my aching womb.

“We just had Ragna…” I tried to object weakly, my fingers tracing patterns on his broad back, caressing his nape, my head still resting in the crook of his neck, letting him completely intoxicate me. “... she is still so small.”

“Just a blink of an eye and she will run around like Lif and Gunn,” he reasoned. “I miss seeing you pregnant, the way you get filled with life in every sense, the way you smell and the way you look and feel and ah… I need to keep you pregnant at all times, it drives me mad to see you so… Mine.”

He knew exactly what to say to get me going, my omega pushed herself into my mind, taking control, a familiar slick gathering at my core, a dull heat rising in my stomach, churning with desire.

“‘Mega” he whispered to me when he got a whiff of my changing scent, his eyes blown out like a candle, almost black to the rim of his iris. He bathed in his triumph knowing he was pushing me into heat with his mere words, his alpha side roaring forward, eager to help soothe the fire he had started.

“Alpha…” I moaned eagerly, trying to stay quiet for our baby girl sleeping just next to us. “You always know… you always make me…” I mumbled rebukingly, but he didn’t care. He guided us back to our bed, pushing me down on the furs, tucking up my skirts to get under them.

“Hush, my little wife, hush little ‘mega” he chided me as he kissed his way up my inner thighs, fingers gripping at my soft flesh. “Let me take care of it. Let your Alpha take care of you, everything, you just lie back and let me...” his voice trailed off as he got to work on making me a wanton mess of moans for the night.


	2. A Rising Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more family dynamics and finally, some smut!

The next day I woke with an even worse ache, than the night before, my heat burning me from the inside out, rendering me distracted and weak, signaling to us both that it was time for us to hide away for a few days. Right after breakfast we gathered up the household and took the thralls and the children down to Kattegat to stay a few days at their grandparent’s longhouse, while my heat subdued and Ubbe’s rut passed too.

As we arrived at the Great Hall, we met Ragnar who was just returning from Floki’s and Aslaug rushed outside to greet us too when she heard our voices. Gunnar immediately sided with his grandfather and started talking to him excitedly.

“Come here, my beautiful little princess!” Aslaug cooed to Ragna as she took her from my arms and took a few steps inside the hall inviting us along. I couldn’t help but smile seeing how she looked at her, knowing she was smitten with her from the first moment she held her in her arms right after I gave birth. It was only fair, she was her only granddaughter so far, Hvitserk and Sigurd each having a little boy. “Are you alright?” she asked me in a moment, her voice a bit concerned, surely noticing my unusual scent too. Ragnar’s eyes shot to my face, curious about my reply, his gaze lingering on my body almost inappropriately as he turned away from Ubbe for a second. He was holding Gunnarr in his arms now, who was playing with his braided beard absentmindedly, while Aelif still leaned into his father's chest watching me and his grandmother intently.

“Sure…” I said blushing to my ears with all the eyes on me. Even if they were holding the fruits of my previous heats in their arms, I still felt embarrassed about my state and the reason we showed up at their door so early in the morning, unannounced. “It is just my…” I trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, trying to find a child-compatible word to describe my need to be fucked day and night by their son, but fortunately, they didn’t push for an ending. 

Aslaug only nodded in understanding as Ubbe leaned in and affectionately kissed my cheek, rubbing his bearded face into the crook of my neck gently to calm me. Lif used this opportunity to squirm closer to me, his small arms sneaking around my neck, climbing from Ubbe's arms into mine. He was much shyer than Gunn and he was a mommy’s boy through and through, so he didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. I pecked his cheek a few times, tickling his side softly, trying to calm him with a smile.

“We just need a few days to get away from the pups, take care of each other” Ubbe explained skillfully, his eyes flitting from his father’s gaze to his mother’s making sure they understood what he meant.

“So, another pup by this time next year?” Ragnar teased and Aslaug swatted his shoulder softly, a smile tugging on her lips.

“If the Gods will it so…” their son curled his arm around my waist with a grin so cocky it had me swooning, his hand smoothing over my back and butt affectionately, making me squirm a little, feeling his fingers so close to where I so needed his attention. I wasn’t sure if he was aware of how sensitive he was making me with his touch or if he was doing it on purpose now, but it didn’t even matter to my Omega. 

I looked up at him, trying to get him to stop, but got distracted watching the curve of his lips that kissed at me the night before, showing off those perfect teeth that marked me each time he spilled into me, his hair I loved to tug on messed up by Lif on our way here. I felt like I never wanted him more, my arms tightening around our son involuntarily, tongue darting out to lick the sweat gathering above my lips, trying hard to resist his scent beckoning me with the promise of boundless pleasures.

Ragnar cleared his throat, turning his head away, inhaling deeply, snapping me out of my trance. I was oozing an open invitation and my husband’s father was never particularly good at denying his instincts. I felt my cheeks burn up with shame and desire in equal parts as I turned away too.

“We should go,” Ubbe read the situation, instructing me curtly, quickly leaning in to kiss his mother’s cheek as Aslaug watched me intently, making me wonder what she might be thinking about. One would never know with her.

“Yes,” I breathed out obediently, stepping in Ubbe’s place, laying a kiss on Ragna’s forehead before I squeezed my mother-in-law’s hand as a parting. A thrall hurried to my side to take over Aelif, who didn’t want to let me go at first but the promise of some sweet pastries convinced him in mere seconds. I turned to Ragnar and Gunnarr last, kissing them both on the cheek.

“Be good” I warned the blonde boy before I gave a shy glance to the man. 

“Are you not going to tell me the same?” he smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at their corners, the previous tension dissolved between us. I smiled back at him gratefully. “Go” he ushered me toward the doors leading back to the open street where Ubbe already waited.

“Thank you” I waved my hand at both him and his wife, thanking the Gods above that we had someone to watch the litter as we hurried off to take care of us for a change. 

“It’s just us now, elskan” Ubbe whispered to my ear from behind as he pulled me back against his chest before I could mount my horse. His voice vibrated with countless implications and the unmistakable cockiness of an Alpha. “How are you feeling?” he kissed the side of my neck in a way that let me know just how much he needed me too. 

“I’m not sure I can last until we get to the cabin if you stay so close” I admitted quietly, my body already pushing itself against his hard form without my intention. 

“We could sneak into the stables for a quick round in the hay” he suggested, his voice dropping even lower, his breath in my neck raising goosebumps all over me. “Just like old times” he added, and I didn’t even need to look up at him to know he was smirking. 

“So your mother could catch us with your knot in me again?” I remembered all the times we were caught before we moved out of the longhouse to our own home; in the stables, out on the beach, on Ragnar’s throne, on the training grounds… Ubbe just couldn’t been bothered by getting caught as he laid claim on me relentlessly anywhere and anytime. “I would rather have you alone in the middle of the woods, elskan” I turned to kiss him gently, but I couldn’t fool the burning within me and neither could I mask my scent that made Ubbe keep his eyes closed a moment longer, his chest vibrating with a low groan under my hand before he turned away to mount his horse quickly.

The cabin that used to be a hunting shelter for the Ragnarssons wasn’t all that far from Kattegat, around an hour ride if one was not in a hurry, so we made it in around 40 agonizing minutes. The saddle rubbed me at all the wrong spots as if it was trying to torture me further; I was sweating, my wool dress itching against my sensitive skin and Ubbe growled at each little noise of the forest, on edge all the while, anxious to be out in the open with me in such a vulnerable state.

We both knew that we had to get away for my safety; Kattegat was dangerous for any omega in heat, especially if like me, it was fertile, and since I already gave birth to three healthy pups, my scent was like a drug, irresistible, driving any Alpha crazy with the need to claim me. One time when we were still living together with all of my in-laws in the longhouse, Ubbe had to fight Hvitserk off of me when he left to run some errand during my heat and his brother found me. He refused to leave me alone while I was in heat since then.

When we finally reached the cabin, Ubbe helped me off my saddle and unlocked the door quickly ushering me inside before tending to the horses, letting me get hit by the lingering scents first, filling my mind with memories of my past heats and of Ubbe’s ruts when only he lost control of his wolfish self. While I was pregnant, I didn’t go through the usual heat-cycles, but he sure had some tough ruts that I helped him with here even as I was carrying our pups.

Many Omegas feared their Alphas in times like this, going as far as locking them up for the few days until they got their nature under control again, but not us. I loved even when that wild side of him came out, the possessiveness, the obsession, the blind, searing desire that paid no mind to the things my sweet alpha usually did all brought us closer over time. Thinking of those times, the memories flitting through my mind fed the fire further in my lap, accelerating my pulse a hundred times over. Ubbe sensed that, stepping by me to open up the shutters and let some fresh air and light fill the small room.

“Go ahead, get your dress off, it must itch badly” he suggested as he got to make a fire. He was tense, I could see and hear, the way his voice vibrated with his restraint, his duty to make me feel better came first to his own need and I got to undress without complaint. The dress was rubbing me the wrong way indeed, like everything at that moment that wasn’t his.

I peeled away my garments, letting the cold rush of air from outside cool my sweat-sheen skin somewhat, but it wasn’t enough, I needed a different kind of soothing.

“Alpha…” I called out to him carefully watching his broad back as I descended on the bed laid with furs, the word more of a moan than speech.

“I am coming, elskan” he assured me gently, his voice like warm honey, making me shiver and lean into the pillows arching my back desperately, trying to comfort myself with his faint scent on them. My senses were getting way too sensitive, and that made my Omega side more and more impatient, sending another wave of slick between my legs as an invitation. “Get comfortable, just a minute more” he promised, hurry in his words as he inhaled deeply.

I tried to calm myself and the omega in me both by thinking about my children. I hated leaving them behind, but every once in a while I had to. They were way too small to understand what was happening to us and neither of us wanted to risk them being exposed to our primal side, maybe not ever, but still, I somehow wished they could be there with us.

I conjured up the scent of Aelif in my mind as he snuggled between me and Ubbe in the morning in bed before we left, the way his tiny hands and fingers played with his father’s hair; the watchful gaze of Gunnarr, who looked as much his father as Ragnar with his mischievous blue eyes and that twisted smile that carried a softness I still couldn’t understand entirely. I thought briefly of Ragna too, how she rested peacefully on Ubbe’s naked chest the other night, after crying in her cot for the longest time, inconsolable. I couldn’t stifle the smile coming to my lips as I was thinking about my alpha with them, how he cared for them and loved them with every fiber of his strong body, how proud he was of them, how proud I made him, giving him the family he so desired.

It was never a question for me that Ubbe wanted a litter of pups, I only feared he will turn out like his brother, Björn, who sired many children at many places but never really got to watch them grow up. My fears were unfounded fortunately, he quit raiding the moment he mated me, bred me, wed me, assuring me that he will not leave my side again until our babies would be big enough; he was holding my hand and whispering encouragingly in my ear, praising me as I delivered each of them and every once in a while when we laid in bed he would tell me how lucky he feels, how the Gods must favor him with all the blessings he received from them.

The bed finally dipped behind me as he lowered himself to embrace me from behind. He was naked too, the curves of my body fitting into his perfectly as his head came to rest on top of mine and he whispered in my hair.

“Hello, my little omega” he rasped, a hand digging itself under me to come around my torso, while the other caressed down my side and thigh. “So patient for me” he cooed, ducking his head to my neck to nuzzle into me, pulling me closer, following the light rocking of my hips with his own.

“I need you, Ubbe” I whispered, my voice too weak to speak as I felt his erection rubbing into my back with each of his moves. “I need you to... please.”

“You need me, elskan?” he teased, giving a gentle nibble to my sensitive neck just above his claiming mark from years ago. “Do you need your alpha to fill you, hm?” his tantalizing voice sent a shiver through me, a loud, protesting moan my only answer. “Do you need your alpha to fuck you into heat and then breed you through it?”

“Yes, yes” I whined desperately as he slowly ran the blunt head of his cock over my slick entrance a few times, his hand on my thigh lifting my leg over his own to open me up for him even more. Back and forth, back and forth he teased coating himself with my juices moaning low in my ear as he did before he pulled away a little to position himself. “Please, Alpha,” I muttered, the heat rising inside me with every second he spent close to me but not in me and he was no cruel lover, the next moment he slid to the hilt easily, like a knife into soft butter. We both exclaimed in pleasure, our sounds mixing as my pussy gripped at his member pulling him deeper greedily. I felt the familiar tension wash over me as we fit together, releasing before claiming me even stronger; leaving no doubt that I was fully in heat now.

“You want me to...” he started to withdraw, his hand keeping my trembling hips steady, his arm waived under me holding my stomach with fanned fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure to guide me against him. “... to knot you...” he thrust back inside of me fluidly. “... over...” he nipped my neck making me arch into his embrace with a soft cry. “... and over...” another withdrawal followed by an even quicker thrust. “... and over...” he went to the hilt again, stopping for a torturous second, basking in the control he had over me, the sounds I made for him as he fucked me loose. “... until you are so full of my seed it hurts?” he turned my head to the side to face him, his pants in my ear, his member rubbing at my eager walls as he finally set a lazy rhythm that I could pick up on. “Hm? Is that what you want?” he repeated then grunted when my walls squeezed at him in silent reply, my hands grabbing at his arms like my life depended on them as I moaned in agreement. “Tell me, ‘Mega” he commanded through gritted teeth, yanking at my hair roughly, his pace quickening, getting me closer and closer to the release my body craved.

He knew exactly what I wanted, what I needed, and I knew he would give me exactly that if I obeyed him.

“Y-Yes, Al-Alpha” I stuttered out with heavy breaths and he growled in my ear, sending shivers down my arched spine, straight to my center.

Ubbe may have been my equal in life, but in there, at that moment it was entirely different. I was his Omega, his subordinate, his womb, free to do what he wanted with me and I reveled in it. I usually had to keep everything under control and take care of everyone so after the long months since my last heat, it felt glorious to just let go and give in to my innermost desires and lay my body and soul into his capable hands.

“That’s my good ‘Mega, taking me so well” he almost purred into my ear from behind, emphasizing his words with a few deep, lazy thrusts kissing my shoulders tenderly. “I’ll take care of you, elskan, so good, so perfect for me” he squeezed me closer to him, his presence overwhelming me with his strength, his words, his husky voice making me want him even more.

“Yours, all-all yours, Alpha” I turned my head to kiss him, to feel his lips devouring me, his tongue claiming mine feverishly, our hurried breaths mingling, his hand holding me close for a moment more before he pushed me forward, so I laid on my stomach flat and before I could protest about him slipping from me, he was between my legs kicking my knees apart and grabbing at my hips to pull them up to meet his.

“Ubbe!” I cried out as he entered me once more, his hands shoving me against him with such force I felt my eyes roll back into my skull. The new position gave him the opportunity to thrust deeper, the angle making sure he brushed against the whole surface of my inner walls and I pushed back into each of his thrusts eager to meet him. His right hand went between my shoulder blades and pushed me further into the furs, my moans getting muffled as they got louder as he worked my body into that delicious state where there was no room for coherent thoughts, only the need I had for him and the need he had for me and it felt intoxicating as he kept me on that narrow edge.

“Are you close, elskan?” he taunted, his lips brushing against my mating gland wearing the imprint of his teeth that grazed lovingly at my sensitive skin that I offered willingly. “I can feel you… ah!” he gave a sharp thrust, as his voice made my muscles tighten around him making him straighten up abruptly. “You’re so tight, ‘Mega” he praised approvingly through gritted teeth as I felt his knot beginning to inflate with his impending climax. “so good, so wet and hot for me and…” he trailed off, his praise stuck in his throat with a groan bubbling up as I came apart with a shuddering scream, my climax trembling through my limbs and he knew, he knew immediately; his nose nudged the base of my ear, taking a last hard whiff of my scent at the peak of the first surge of my heat. “Gods, I missed this” he sighed almost relaxed while he exhaled and grabbed at my hips with a renown purpose as I felt my body getting light with my orgasm, getting almost limp in his grip. He increased the tempo further to seek his own release, and it didn’t take much for him from there; his knot dragged at my walls with each of his quick thrusts as I moaned his name like a prayer to Freya, the pit of my stomach tightening the second time. I felt the next orgasm wash over me the same time his knot locked into my wetness and he finally roared his climax into my back. ****  
  


We collapsed forward as we tried to catch our breaths, unable to break apart, so I let Ubbe’s weight push me further into the bed as he gathered his strength again. I could feel my Omega side purr with satisfaction, my heat dulled with every throb as my alpha kept pulsing deep within me and it was like I could feel his seed take root in my belly with its familiar warmth that made a sense of calm and indescribable safety wash over my whole body. 

“Imagine…” he broke our silence chuckling into my back, his bread scratching my sweat-sheen, sensitive skin, his voice thick with his usual post-orgasm haziness. “… if the pups would see us like this. Just a heap of exhausted, naked bodies stuck together by the…” he trailed off, his chest rumbling against my back with a quiet laugh that was infectious. “Just imagine their faces” he added and I couldn’t help but snort with laughter, my muscles contracting involuntarily making us both moan abruptly. “Keep doing that…” he prompted warningly as he waived his thick arms around my torso, laying another kiss on my shoulder. “… and I may not let you rest before the next round” he pulled me with him to lie on our sides, spooning me with his knot still shifting against my sensitive walls before his free hand stroked along my arm and side gently.****  
  


“Keep bringing the pups up and I may not need the rest…” I cut back softer than I intended, but I mean it, the Omega in me was still eager to conceive, my heat subdued only temporarily and even just the mention of pups sent a spark of excitement through me.

“How about we get some sleep that they never let us have at home while we can, hm?” he squeezed at my waist, before he moved his hand further down to my soft belly to rest it there as his head found its place between my neck and shoulders, closest to my scent glands. “It was such a long time since we had the chance to just sleep together like this, just you and me, elskan.”

“I cannot even remember not having a pup between us in bed” I sighed smiling, my eyelids getting heavier by the second as we both slowly gave in and relaxed into a brief, but much-needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm not sure if there will be more, but let me know if you want some more of this story or if you liked it! :)


End file.
